Better Left Unknown
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Have you ever wonder why Sandman doesn't talk? Well, Jack Frost has done it and that night Sandy answered his question, but how? And what that answer is? One-shot


Hola!

First of all...Happy New Year!

Okay so... since this is a new year, I wanted to write in a new fandom, and a brand new one-shot

This idea popped in my mind since I watched the movie Rise of the Guardians but I couldn't capture in words what I was trying to say...

Then yesterday I knew I had to write it... and I wrote in the night in my cellphone (never ever in your life do it...) and I really love how it turned out...

Okay so I'll let you read...

Warnings: any kind of mistakes and somewhat incoherencies (that I wrote it must be enough, trust me)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

!ti yojne uoy epoH

* * *

**Some things are better left unknown**

Jack Frost was wandering around jumping everywhere, freezing the ground here and there. His laughter made echo in the alleys before vanishing in the silence.

One cold breeze ruffled his hair and dragged him within its wind, like a thin feather.

Jack laughed again and enjoyed the flight, letting the wind carry him anywhere.

Golden dust caught his attention and he smiled for he knew that Sandy was already in action. Jack took control over himself and followed the traces of golden dust, in no time he found Sandy creating the dreams of the children.

"Hey," Jack greeted happily him as he placed himself next to him.

Sandy took a glance at him out of the corner of his eye and dedicated him one of his typical silent smiles.

Jack was distracted by the golden dust, he stretched out his arm and the tips of his fingers touched the golden dust slightly, a snowflake appeared in the golden dust and Jack smile.

Sandy was looking at him with joyous; Jack always seemed like a little kid in certain things.

Jack floated on the air again and took a look on the different dreams, delighted by their own beauty. Jack stopped at one particularly dream, where snowflakes could be seen everywhere mixed with rainbows, he wondered whom could be having such a crazy dream. Jack, lost in that dream, followed the golden path of the dream and ended in a known place for Jack, he took a glance through the window and found Sophie sleeping calmly, looking so innocent instead of the mischievous girl she was. Jack thought that he should have known from the start whom the owner of that dream was.

Jack smiled before getting away of the window and taking his now usual place next to Sandy.

Above Sandy's face appeared a smiley face and afterward a question mark.

"Are you asking me if I'm happy with that dream?" Jack asked, scowling a little.

Sandy nodded and motioned toward Sophie's dream.

"Yeah I'm happy that actually someone dreams with my things," Jack answered absent-mindedly.

He was still lost in the children dreams; Sandy remained as quiet as always and continued with happiness his work. A comfortable silence over come as Sandy sent more golden dust where it was needed and Jack seemed lost in the dreams.

"Sandy?" Jack called, his blue eyes twinkling with the innocence of curiosity. The mentioned above looked at him, waiting for Jack to ask.

Jack locked his gaze with Sandy's. Sandy smiled gently, encouraging Jack to say or ask whatever he wanted.

"Why don't you talk?" Jack finally managed to ask. It was something that had bothered him since he had met Sandman.

Above Sandy's head appeared a bird flying, Jack looked at it troubled, sometimes he couldn't understand at all what Sandy was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked and Sandy smiled.

Above Sandy's head appeared a snowflake and then a silhouette of Jack himself.

Jack tried to figure out what that mean but didn't succeed. Sandy sighed with frustration and kept quiet, he was trying to figure out how to make Jack understand what he was saying.

In no time the answer popped in his mind and he smiled. He clapped his hands together, creating sparks of golden dust. Golden dust began to spread out of his hands and a bubble of golden dust trapped both Jack and Sandy.

Sandman smiled and Jack felt the urge of closing his eyes.

When he opened them again he was in the middle of a golden surface. Jack scowled and wondered where he was or where Sandy had gone, but somehow he didn't feel out of place nor fear, in fact the place made him felt comfortable.

He knelt on the ground and touched the golden dust, suddenly a swirl appeared and the golden dust began to materialize, a silhouette of Jack himself was created with the golden dust.

Jack startled and unconsciously backed away, Jack noticed that the silhouette did the same. Jack laughed with amazement and began to float, for his surprise the silhouette did the same.

Jack landed on his feet and tilted his head; he was wondering if the silhouette was someone real or just product of his imagination. He stretched out his right hand and the silhouette did the same, but with its left hand.

"Like a mirror," Jack whispered and above the silhouette's head appeared a mirror made of golden dust.

Jack scowled and realized that it was just like Sandman's way of talking.

"Can it be that Sandy is showing me this?" Jack thought aloud and above the silhouette's head appeared different images, like it was translating what Jack was saying.

Jack looked at every single figure the silhouette showed and he realized that it was exactly what he had said.

"Oh, so this is your answer, and I already understand," Jack smiled and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again he was next to Sandy, Sandy smiled like nothing had happened and Jack smiled in return.

Jack stayed with Sandy all night, amazed by how he did his job and brought happiness to the children.

When the sun began to raise Jack smiled with satisfaction and flew away as he always did.

In truth he felt like he should have expect that answer, now that he think of it he felt like it was the most obvious thing on the world.

"_The silence is like a dream, silence is mysterious and so are dreams, that's why they are beautiful" _

That was the answer to Jack's question, Sandy hadn't said it but it was almost like he did. If Sandman could talk, dreams wouldn't be as beautiful as they are, because Sandy would explain them and then they wouldn't be a mystery and, like that, dreams wouldn't be a mystery nor beautiful. Actually Sandman was like a dream. There are some things that are better left unknown.

How did Jack know that? Just like the Man in the Moon had told him he was Jack Frost.

* * *

End of One-shot

So... do you like it?

I know it's not as good as you expected... sorry...

I think I'll be writing another two stories here, but multi-chapter stories... still I'm not sure

Reviews? (These are most than welcome)


End file.
